Everyday, Katyusha
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Everyday, Kachuusha (Everyday、カチューシャ) ; Release Date : 2011.05.25 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90093~4 (Limited Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-93~4 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90095~6 (Limited Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-95~6 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1111 (Theater Edition, CD) / ¥,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Everyday, Kachuusha (Everyday、カチューシャ) / Senbatsu # Korekara Wonderland (これからWonderland) # #* (Type-A) Yankee Soul (ヤンキーソウル) #* (Type-B) Hito no Chikara (人の力) / Undergirls # Everyday, Kachuusha (off-vocal) # Korekara Wonderland (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Yankee Soul (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Hito no Chikara (off-vocal) ; DVD # Everyday, Kachuusha Music Video # Korekara Wonderland Music Video # #* (Type-A) Yankee Soul Music Video #* (Type-B) Hito no Chikara Music Video # Everyday, Kachuusha (Dance ver.) # #* (Type-A) Bonus Movie: Special Footage Type-A #* (Type-B) Bonus Movie: Special Footage Type-B Theater Edition Details ; CD # Everyday, Kachuusha # Korekara Wonderland # Anti (アンチ) / Kenkyuusei # Everyday, Kachuusha (off-vocal) # Korekara Wonderland (off-vocal) # Anti (off-vocal) Included Members '"Everyday, Kachuusha"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (26 Members) (Im Yoona Center) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Wendy Son * Team K: Hirai Momo, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong '"Korekara Wonderland"' (15 Members) (Kim Yongsun Center) * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong '"Yankee Soul"' (32 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong * Kenkyuusei: Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jisoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Oh Hayoung '"Hito no Chikara"' Undergirls (28 Members) (Im Nayeon & Myoui Mina Centers) * Team A: Baek Yebin, Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Kim Sojung, Lee Hyeri, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Park Jihyo * Team K: Choi Yuna, Kim Chungha, Kim Yoohyeon, Miyauchi Haruka, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Han Dong, Im Nayeon, Jung Jinsol, Lee Yoobin, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon * Kenkyuusei: Hwang Eunbi, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee 'Anti' Kenkyuusei (研究生) (25 Members) *'Kenkyuusei': Chang Seungyeon, Cho Haseul, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Ha Sooyoung, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Sojin, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Ki Heehyun, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Liu Xiening, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Park Jiwon, Son Naeun, Yoon Chaekyung General Information "Everyday, Kachuusha" is the 21st single (23rd overall) released by AKB48. The single's B-side 'Yankee Soul' was used as the theme song for Majisuka Gakuen 2. Trivia * First senbatsu of Hirai Momo and Lee Kaeun. * First AKB48 single to have 26 Senbatsu members * This single outsold Sakura no Ki ni Narou's first week. * The single sold 942,475 copies on its first day of release * By the end of the week, it had sold a total of 1,333,969 copies, surpassing Mr.Children's 1996 record of highest first-week sales with "Namonaki Uta" (1,208,230). * Everyday, Kachuusha is the first in nearly five and a half years to break 1.5 million copies in four weeks. The last artists to do so were KAT-TUN’s Kamenashi Kazuya and NEWS‘ Yamashita Tomohisa, when they teamed up for the single “Seishun Amigo” back in 2005. As for female artists, the last release to break 1.5 million copies during this time span was when MISIA released her single “Everything” nearly eleven years ago. * This is the first AKB48 single to sell 1,000,000 copies within the first week, but the third to do so overall. The first being Beginner and second being Sakura no Ki ni Narou * Yankee Soul is the N-TV Drama "Majisuka Gakuen 2" theme Song Category: AKB48 Singles